Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash
Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera/The Rolling Stones is a mash-up featured in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Artie with Will and the New Directions Boys. Artie prepares this mash-up as part of the Glee Club's assignment to work out a song for the proposal of Will to Emma. Becky is seen enjoying the performance as she has a crush on Artie and he says that was their first date as Becky saw him dance sexy and sweat. She then says she wants something more. Although Will calls the song an "inspired" choice, in the end it is not chosen as the proposal number. Will points out that all the singing and dancing will lead to a lot of sweating and since "Emma hates dirty" he doesn't want to risk doing something that will trigger her OCD symptoms. At the end of the episode, Sam suggests that they use the school's swimming pool as the location for the proposal, which Will agrees to. Lyrics Artie: Oh yeah, Watch it, ooh! Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right, And aim for my heart, If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave You wanted control So we waited I put on a show Now I make it I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain And it goes like this Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Boys): Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger (Now) I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Artie: Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key So get in the car, we can ride it Wherever you want, get inside it I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled Like this Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Boys): Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (But it's alright) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (But it's alright) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger (Now) I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Boys): I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain (Moves like Jagger) But it's all right (Now) Artie: I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas And it goes like this Artie with New Directions Boys (New Directions Boys): Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (But it's alright) (Artie: Take me by the tongue) Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you (But it's alright) (Artie: yeah yeah) All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas (Artie: Oh yeah) I don't need to try to control you (But it's alright) (Artie: Yeah) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (But it's alright) (Artie: Oh oh) With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas Errors *Will can be seen wearing two different shirts throughout the song as it flashes back between the group and him dancing solo. He wears a black T-shirt during the main group section and a black tank top during the solo moments. *Before the end of the performance, Will is in the left of Artie. In the next shot, he's on the right. Gallery 310.avi 000819693.jpg Moves like jagger frontview.png Finn and puck moves like jagger.png 310.avi 000800007.jpg 310.avi 000796295.jpg 310.avi 000795252.jpg 310.avi 000787286.jpg 310.avi 000789288.jpg 310.avi 000777109.jpg Mrschuedancing.gif Profile artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Artie schue mike moveslikejagger.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtgknsZx251ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Blaine MLJJJF.gif moves like jagger artie.png moveslikejagger1.gif moves like jagger - jumpin jack flash.jpg BPF MLJJJF.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three